The Darkness Behind The Scar
by paintedallup
Summary: Peter/Claire - 014. Black, 081. blind
1. Chapter 1

"Peter, I didn't know you'd be here."

I hug him, even after months apart it feels like something I've done millions of times, tighter then I should and linger because I know this brief encounter will be our last until the world comes down in flames again.

(which at this rate will be sooner then later)

A lame excuse for a smile and a warm squeeze on the arm are all I get, but like always he doesn't see a thing, like he doesn't see me at all, and then in a flash he's gone.

"Goodbye, Peter, see you another _freaking_ year."

-

Collage brings new things, new friends, new haircuts, new loves, (all who I can never love back), but I'm still _Claire Bennet_, same old powers that bring nothing but grief and same old problems.

(number one starting with a upper case letter _P)_

With one shaky step at a time I was starting anew, becoming someone that doesn't let her world be ruled by super-heroes and villains (that have a taste for brains) but seeing Peter made all of that come crashing down.

But I had no idea how far I was going to fall, not just _reattachable_ bones and broken ribs but something I can't grown back, my heart.

"_Claire_!"

Before I got a good look at his face, hearing that familiar voice was reason enough to smile, my arms were tight around him once again and this time I was afraid I wouldn't be able let him go.

"I can't believe you're here!"

But this time it was different, as his arms pulled me into him without a second thought (without a question of whats wrong or right), and instead of cold and stiff this time I got the same amount of warmth that I wanted from the start.

And when I finally broke away from his greedy fingers, the ones that wanted to hold me even tighter then ever before, (like he wanted to trap me with a hug).

I finally saw his face, which somehow was somewhat darker and had a angry red line running down the side of his face.

(I didn't see Peter, my Peter in any part of him and scared me more then anything)

"Peter, is that you? Were you hurt?"

His hands cupped my face, doing everything we wanted to without a regret in the world (doing everything we knew was wrong), and with that crooked little smile, my smile, which seemed somewhat wrong on his worn face, he pulled me into the darkness with him.

Then everything clicked into place, as rough hands took me into a time that wasn't my own, that everything about him, his face, the scar, and our smile wasn't right, because he wasn't my Peter at all.

"Peter?"

"Shh, Claire, you'll understand soon. Welcome to my world, which is filled with nothing but _darkness_ (even you surcomed to it) I know you'll be happy here with me, I'll make sure of it."


	2. Chapter 2

I should have seen it the moment my feet hit the pavement and I was hugging him even tighter then before (afraid he would vanish in a matter of seconds), I should have seen the drastic change that he had been through.

But most of all I should seen that it wasn't the Peter that I know and love that was smiling, a hard smile that was nothing like the one he always saves just for me (crooked all the way through), back at me.

"Where am I? Where the hell did you take me, Peter, if you're him at all?"

Every thing about him was covered in black, even his eyes that used to light up so bright I couldn't help but smile back (through blood and tears), and the only bit of color was his scar that was still fresh from battle.

(I was starting to fear that it was given fighting on the wrong side, the one he's trying to single handily lead all by himself)

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Before I could blink I was face to face with him, my total hero turning into the nightmare man right before my eyes (is he here for my pink brains?), and his rough hands had me in an iron grip.

He had me trapped, trapped in his arms, in his eyes, and trapped in his world I wasn't ready for.

(and through it all each finger still wanted to trace the scar that helped him step into the darkness)

"You're the one that gave it to me, _Claire_, right before I killed you."

And just like that he was gone, leaving me breathless, scared, and ready to cry not for me but each single tear would be for him (who was nothing but a cold stranger), and I was alone in a harsh world that wouldn't be mine for years to come.

-

"Thought I'd find you here, _Claire-bear_, sorry about Pete he's been in a funk lately (make that five _freaking_ years) ever since he had to shot you in the back of the head. Care for some pancakes?"

(I hope he doesn't mind me scratching his eyes out for calling me Claire-bear)

One moment I was being left in an alley by Peter that wasn't really Peter (I'm still headstrong about the whole shape-shifter thing), who I feared wanted to kill me a second time but I just couldn't believe he could do such a thing, and then I'm in my old house with Sylar who's busy making pancakes.

(trust me anyone from the present would join me in the wtfs)

"Ummm…okay, but taking a guess, since you're making pancakes and have a little kid running around, that you're no longer evil?"

I couldn't believe I was saying something like that to _Sylar_, the one who has managed to mess me up more then the company, but just looking at him and big goofy grin of his I knew it had to be true.

(guess I don't need to keep an eye on my brains this time)

"Bingo, you got it, kiddo. Now eat up before Peter comes to pick you up."

"Pick me up? What am I, a carry on bag? Just tell me the truth, is he going to take me home or not?"

The need for the power to time travel grew stronger the moment he mentioned Peter, if I can call him that any more, he's far too changed from the Peter I care about, and I hated that now instead of the love I've always felt when he was brought up was now turning to fear.

(fear that his hands will be the end of me)

"I'm afraid not, Claire, but don't you worry-"

Before I could be told not to fear my kidnapper, who was turning from my big damn hero into a phantom of the opera wannabe right before my eyes, my play date with the retired serial killer was over and Peter had come to '_pick me up_'.

"Sorry about that, Claire, I got carried away and I-I…I'm just sorry. I don't think you were ready to met Gabriel just yet, _hell_, it took me years to trust the guy but don't worry he's a friend, an unbelievable one but still a friend. Now, no more disappearing, which I'm still very sorry about, it's time to get down to business. Claire, I have a lot to show you and little time to do so, but we have to hurry before it's too late."

We were going everywhere and in everyway we could, time jumps that left me dazed, and of course flying where we had to hold on to each other tighter then we ever had, tighter then we ever should.

Without knowing it, this new Peter, the one without a shame in the world, the one that was starting to become the man I love (starting with a smile, and a blush) once again, he was making a dream of mine into reality as we started to soar thought the skies, arms locked and hearts beating fast.

(mine trying escape out my chest, beating fast against his chest)

"What do you mean, Peter, why did you bring me here?"

"So I won't have to kill you, so none of this will have to happen to either of, and so you don't become the villain you were in this time."

I was ready to not believe a single word, after all that was the one thing I had sworn to never become (my father's greatest fear), but the second I caught a look at his face, those eyes that were burning right intro me, I knew he wasn't lying to me.

(_my_ Peter, the one I hadn't seen in so long, would never be this bold, which is why I like this version of him more then I should)

"If that's the case, Peter, then I'm ready, lead the way."


End file.
